mycandylovefandomcom-20200214-history
The Love of Art
<< Episode 28 Next "Episode #" >> Episode N°29 – The Love of Art Is it true? '' ''Are you really in a relationship? '' ''There's no time to think! '' ''It's the Sweet Amoris Art Day and you have to get involved. '' ''Painting, photography, video, sculpture... '' ''Which workshop will you choose? Video Preview Advertising Banner Summary of episode here Date Outfits Fairy Gifts Hidden Gifts Quest Items Illustrations Illustration-Episode29-Kentin.jpg Illustration-Episode29-Lysander.jpg Illustration-Episode29-Armin.jpg Illustration-Episode29-Castiel.jpg Illustration-Episode29-Nathaniel.jpg Episode Guide Episode N°29 – The Love of Art Love Meter Guide Key: *A. Green answers have a positive effect on the character. + *B. Red answers have a negative effect on the character. - *C. Blue answers have no effect on the character. = *D. Black answers have not been discovered on the wiki. ♥ means it is a love dialogue only available through "dating" (Available from episode 27) NOTE: The amount of L'om seems to depend on your Zodiac sign. ((In this episode, you do not have to be dating a boy to get his illustration)) ((In this episode, the choice of the vices doesn't matter, but I will put what does go with each boy.)) ---- You or N/A' - *A. (I'm going to do the painting workshop.) '(Violette, Castiel, Iris) (Toward Castiel's Illustration) *B. (I'm going to do the sculpture workshop.) (Alexy, Kim, Lysander) (Toward Lysander's Illustration) *C. (I'm going to do the video workshop.) (Armin, Priya, Amber) (Toward Armin's Illustration) *D. (I'm going to do the photography workshop.) (Nathaniel, Melody, Peggy) (Toward Nathaniel's Illustration) *E. (I'm going to do the sewing workshop.) (Kentin, Rosalya, Capucine) (Toward Kentin's Illustration) - *A. I choose pride. (Armin) *B. I choose sloth. (Lysander) *C. I choose envy. (Nathaniel) *D. I choose rage. (Castiel) *E. I choose gluttony. *F. I choose greed. (Kentin) - (If Sculpting) *A. (I should ask for help...) (Illustration with Lysander) *B. (Everyone is working alone, I don't want to be the only one asking for help...) - (If Sewing) *A. (I'm not sure she deserves it, but I should help her.) (Illustration with Kentin) *B. (It's out of the question that I help her after all she's said against me!) - (If Video) *A. (Well, I'm going to make a decision, otherwise I feel that we aren't going to get anywhere.) (Illustration with Armin) *B. (I didn't suggest anything. I'm a bit lost.) ---- 'Nathaniel' 「''For me, I would like to learn something that I've never done before, like painting or photography.」'(Not Dating Nathaniel)' *A. I would like to paint too! = *B. I would like to learn about photography too! = *C. I would prefer something else... I'm not sure what though. + - ♥ *A. (I couldn't help myself but to take his hand.) *B. (I couldn't help but to give him a quick kiss on the lips.) + *C. (I looked at him, thankful. I appreciate that he respects my choice to keep us a secret for now.) ---- 'Castiel' 「''It's heads or tails. I don't mind half of the people in our class and the other half I can't stand.」'(Not Dating Castiel)' *A. I'm scared to find out which category I belong in. - (+ if low L'oM) *B. Half? Well, I would have thought you'd be more selective. = *C. Those poor souls… + 「''Still quite optimistic are we?」 *A. Yes... Sometimes i feel that we are complete opposites, me and you. = *B. I'm not a Care Bear, either! + *C. I just don't want to judge people too quickly. - 「''Hey, you think you're so much better with your electric blue? It's so bright that it's burning my retinas!」 *A. You'll see if it's bright! + (Castiel's Illustration) *B. My blue is just fine! ---- 'Lysander' 「''No, I'm going to get the video camera. I'm in charge of putting it in place for the video workshop. The teachers were worried that it might get damaged with all the agitation.」 *A. At least it's big enough that you won't lose it, haha! - *B. Do you need help finding it? It's a bit of a mess in there. + *C. You should get it quickly, before Kentin, Castiel and Nathaniel come back then. = - *(Since he doesn't want to talk, I'm going to pretend that nothing is going on.) *(His attitude makes me sad, if he doesn't want to talk, I won't talk either.) *(I have to show him that I'm here for him.) +/=? ---- 'Alexy' 「''Your first kiss with him! What else?」 *A. That's personal! You have some nerve! = *B. It was nice… (I couldn't help but blush). + *C. In your opinion? = 「''In any case, we won't be bored!」'(If Sculpting)' *A. I still would have preferred something else… *B. Yeah, I can't wait! = 「''Well, that's a surprising theme.」 (If Sculpting) *A. I think it's quite interesting. *B. I'll admit that I'm a bit perplexed about the subject. = *C. Well, that doesn't inspire me at all. 「''Maybe you'll end up finding the technique...」'(If Sculpting)' *A. We don't have much time... We have to make ourselves useful. = *B. You're right. I'm not giving up. ---- 'Armin' 「''What do you think, $Pseudo?」'(Not Dating Armin)' *A. I agree with you. For me, it's an art form all on its own. + *B. I've never really thought about it. = *C. There is a creative side, but to call it an art form… - 「''Well, that's not such a bad theme.」'(If Video)' *A. I think it's quite interesting, too. = *B. I'll admit that I'm a bit perplexed about the subject. *C. Actually, it doesn't inspire me at all. ---- 'Kentin' - ♥ *A. (He is too cute... I want to hide things between us, but I really want to show him that the feeling is mutual.) +? *B. (I have to resist. I decided to keep things between us a secret, and I'm going to stick to that plan for now.) =? *C. (I can't get carried away. I can't let him see me as too invasive either.) =? 「''If things go on like this, we are going to be the only ones to not start our workshop!」♥? (If Sewing) *A. It's annoying me just as much as you, I'll have you know. *B. Stop panicking! *C. (I put my hand on his arm to calm him.) +? 「''I must look like an idiot…''」♥? (If Sewing) *A. No, on the contrary, I think you wear it well! +? *B. It's alright. It could have been worse. *C. Hahaha! ---- 'Iris' 「''$Pseudo! Did you see? We are in the same group!」'(If Painting)' *A. Yes, I heard that. *B. Yeah, it's great! + 「''It's going to be cool! I really like painting, even if I'm not very good. Well, Violette will surely be able to give us some advice.」'(If Painting)' *A. Yeah, good thing. I'm a little nervous. *B. The important thing is to have a good time. It's okay if we don't make a work of art. + *C. I don't think I'll need advice. I know how to hold a paintbrush! ---- 'Rosalya' 「''Sorry, but Alexy told me everything. In DETAIL.」 *A. Great, Alexy… I was counting on telling her myself. + (= with Alexy) *B. I guess I couldn't have said it better than you… = (+ with Alexy) 「''In any case, I took a look at the fabrics, they look alright. We should be able to make something nice. ''」'(If Sewing)' *A. You could make an evening gown out of a trash bag if someone asked you to! + *B. I still think we'll need your help… 「''It's... Provocative! But yeah, it could give something great for sewing!」'(If Sewing)' *A. I think it's quite interesting, too. *B. I'll admit that I'm a bit perplexed about the subject. *C. Actually, it doesn't inspire me at all. ---- 'Melody' 「''So, $Pseudo, excited for the upcoming event?」'(Not Dating Nathaniel)' *A. I'm waiting to see exactly what will happen, but I'm pretty curious, yeah. + *B. I don't know... Group work scares me a bit. = ---- 'Kim' 「''Whatever happens, I have a feeling it's going to be a big joke!」'(Not Dating Kentin)' *A. I mostly worried about working in groups. *B. We are going to have an Australian instructor... They will surely help us to discover lots of things! *C. It's good excuse to get out of classes, haha! + ---- 'Capucine' 「''There's no way that I'm helping. I have scoliosis!」 *A. What? = *B. Helping for what? = *C. Who is talking to me? - 「''Since someone who is greedy has to keep their eyes on their money, what is better than to dress with their own money?」'(If Sewing)' *A. (It hurts to admit it, but it's actually a good idea.) =? *B. (Okay, that makes sense, but I refuse to support an idea coming from Capucine.) ---- 'Priya' 「''Apparently, we are going to have to work together on a communal project with a given theme.」 *A. Ugh... That doesn't sound very interesting to me. = *B. That sounds interesting! +? (+ with Violette?) 「''Everything should be alright. With you and Armin, I don't think she'll cause any trouble.」'(If Video)' *A. You're surely right, three against one should discourage her. = *B. You don't know her very well... And with this sort of workshop, you can be sure she'll want to be the star. *C. She, maybe... But you? ---- 'Thomas' 「''I'm going to my guitar lesson. Do you want to come? This maybe the occasion to learn.」 *A. Oh yeah, I would like that. = *B. Haha! That's nice of you, but I can't. My parents must be waiting for me. + ---- 'Peggy' 「''How do you think I am?!」 *A. C-Calm down! You are scaring me. + *B. Well, I know you are in a bad mood, but don't make us suffer the consequences! = *C. Stop, it's not that bad. - Bloopers Use this section ONLY if bloopers are present in the episode. Otherwise, do not add this section. Censored Content Name certain dialogues, statements, or other content from the episode that appear on the original French version, but were removed or changed on My Candy Love due to censoring. Use this section ONLY if something has been censored in the episode. Otherwise, do not add this section. Trivia Use this section ONLY if trivia is present in the episode. Otherwise, do not add this section. Category:Index Category:General wiki templates Category:Episode List